ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Smurfs (1995 British TV series)
The Smurfs is a Belgian/British animated television series, based off the original comics by Peyo. The show was produced by Dupuis Audiovisuel, in association with Studio Peyo and Terry Ward's Flicks Films, Ltd. The show premiered 4 March 1995 on BBC. The show made its American debut on HBO in its original British form on January 3, 1997, as one of the first British animated shows to air on a premium cable and satellite television network. Plot Characters The Smurfs * Papa Smurf (voiced by TBA) - The main leader of Smurf Village. * Smurfette (voiced by Sheila Hancock) - The only female adult Smurf in Smurf Village. * Brainy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - An nerdy, arrogant, accident-prone, know-it-all who frequently annoys his fellow Smurfs with his words of wisdom, which he is kicked out of somewhere several times. * Clumsy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - A not-so-bright, but good-natured Smurf who keeps a collection of rocks and is Brainy's best friend. * Hefty Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Handy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Vanity Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Greedy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Chef Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Baker Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Grouchy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Jokey Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Scaredy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Dreamy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Lazy Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Enamored Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Pretentious Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Baby Smurf (voiced by TBA) - TBD. The Smurflings * Snappy Smurfling (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Slouchy Smurfling (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Natural 'Nat' Smurfling (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Sassette Smurfling (voiced by TBA) - TBD. Villians * Gargamel (voiced by TBA) - TBD. * Azrael (voiced by TBA) - Gargamel's pet cat who shows more intelligence than him and frequently laughs at his owner when he is chased away or attacked. * Monty (voiced by TBA) - Gargamel's pet vulture. Reception The series gained positive reviews in Belgium and the UK, for being more true to the original comics. Trivia * Unlike the Hanna-Barbera cartoon, this cartoon follows more closely to the original Belgian comics (but having a few elements from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon, such as Hogatha and King Gerard) and the characters are provided by a cast of British actors and actresses. They gave the characters a set of mostly British-type accents, as opposed to the American actors and actresses in the Hanna-Barbera cartoon giving the characters any different kinds of accents and other type of voices. * This is the third British TV series based on Peyo's comics, the first was Johan and Peewit and the second was Poussy. Unlike both, this series was the most popular in Europe and it ran for 3 seasons. * The art style is more closer to the original Belgian comics, as well as the animation style being reminiscent of the 1990s Mr. Men and Little Miss ''series, complete with the use of Hanna-Barbera's cartoon sound effects. * The Smurflings (Snappy, Slouchy, Nat and Sassette) in this series are all voiced by women and made only fewer speaking appearances so far in the series, due to the adult Smurfs getting the most screen time in Smurf Village, as in the original comics. * Instead of adapting the comic book stories to television, Theirry and Veronique Culliford created all-new original ones especially for the series. * The first episode, ''TBA, used traditional hand-colored cel animation. All subsequent episodes used digital ink-and-paint. * Gargamel's personality in the series, not as looney and wilder at first, would be reused later in the live-action/CGI film duology and Smurfs: The Lost Village. * Monty the Vulture would reappear in Smurfs: The Lost Village. Category:Alternate Reality Category:1995 Category:HBO Category:Dupuis Audiovisuel Category:Flicks Films Ltd Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:The Smurfs Category:Studio Peyo Category:BBC